


Pathetic

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Totally legal Sun and Guzma decided to have a Pokemon battle, waging a deal that the loser has to do whatever the winner wanted. And well, Sun always win.





	1. Guzma

 

Sun hurried quickly, passing through the remaining team skull grunts in Po Town. Walking along and giving the occasional wave and smile, he went through the front door and jogged up through the stairs before finally going into Guzma's "throne room."

Laying there on the bed was Guzma, jacket hanging on one of the bed posts, as he flipped through the pages of a book. The slamming of the door alarmed him, and he quickly stood up and stared back at the young man, who returned with a cocky smile. Guzma just rolled his eyes and laid back down. Does this kid have to come here all the time?

Sun tisked at this sub par reaction, before walking over and sitting down on the big armchair on the center. "Couldn't you have a bit more respect for your champion?", asked Sun teasingly. Guzma just tossed his back towards Sun, shaking his head. "Don't come into my domain and act like a big shot, kid. Don't even know why ya keep coming into this shack anyway."

"Hey, I like it here," Sun said. The reasoning that he use when asked by people like Professor Kukui or his mom on why he kept on visiting Po Town was because he wanted to "rehabilitate" the Team Skull grunts that's still wandering around in town.

The true reason was because he was tired on being bombarded by people trying to beat him. He swore that he saw that Tristan kid came back like 5 times in a row.

"Pssh, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back with your mama and paps? I'm sure they really missed you." Sun asked, faking concern. Honestly, he just wanted Guzma to leave so he could take a nap on that bed.

"Heh, I'm a grown man. No way I'm gonna be back there. Hala's kinda a nag too." Guzma grumbled as Sun politely nodded. Guzma was supposed to be under an apprenticeship under Hala but it seemed like their personalities keep clashing. They took a break so he could go back to training Hau as his successor. Sun wondered if that bothered Guzma much, being rejected again. How embarrassing.

Sun muffled a chuckle, as he leaned back on the huge armchair. Grazing his palms against the wood-grained armrest, bruised from what he would presume would be years of be slammed upon, he relaxed himself and closed his eyes. The calm silent, broken by the occasional sound of turned paper and random drops of yawns from Guzma pleased Sun.

Man, having this kind of peace and quiet is great. Being in such a position, he could finally understand why Guzma liked being the boss so much. Probably would be better if his grunts were less stupid but you gonna take what you can get. Hell, being the boss of Team Skull is probably the best thing that would ever happen to his life.

Guzma is pathetic.

Now, just a complete nobody trainer that nobody cares about. Don't even have the gonads to come and try to challenge him for the title of champion.

Guzma really is pathetic.

A sudden thought ran through his mind. An especially terrible and naughty idea. A terrible idea that could easily backfire on him. Sun wanted to risk it.

Sun debated the best way to approach it before deciding to go with frankness. "Hey, you wanna have a Pokemon battle?"

Guzma perked up, turning his head to meet with Sun's smiling face. Guzma sighed and said, "Right now? I'm kinda in the middle of reading something, ya know?" Sun tilted his head in annoyance. Couldn't he just take the bait?

Making a pout, Sun cooed, "Aww, but I really wanted to fight you again... I won't lie. The last time we fought... it gave me chills." Guzma just stared back before shrugging. "Well, if you really want to."

Suddenly, Sun clasped his hands. "Oh wait, I need to do something first... Er, to heal my Pokemon!". Jumping from the seat, he quickly ran off, a dirty smirk slowly climbing onto his face. Leaving a puzzled and annoyed Guzma at his wake, who just turned back to his book.

\----

Before long, Sun came back to the room, slamming the door loudly. Breathing heavily, he clutched his knees to steady himself as Guzma slowly peel himself off the bed. "Ya ready now, kid?"

"Y-yeah, sorry for the wait," Sun hastily replied. With a steady stance, he stood in front of Guzma, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Um, actually why don't we make this a bit more interesting?", Sun asked. Guzma looked down on Sun curiously. "What do you have in mind, kid?"

"Well... Let's make it so that whoever loses get to do whatever the winner wants. That'll be fun, right?" Sun said cheerfully. He struggled to hide his mischievous intent in his voice.

There was a pause, as Guzma pondered on what Sun just had. That kid always did look like a good boy, from a normal family raised with love. But sometimes he slips, and he would show this odd side. He would always think back how blase he looked when the Ultra Space Portals opened up, or when Lusamine got fucked up and nearly attacked that daughter of hers.

"Er... what are you planning?", Guzma asked. Cautiously, he stared down at Sun's face, trying to see a flicker of emotion other than that plastered smile he would always have on. But Sun kept on smiling. "I just think it would be a good idea. Don't you think a little bit of risk would be fun?"

Sun looked down at his feet and continued, "I mean, the risk of losing as the champion is one of the reasons why I wanted that position, anyway. It adds a thrill, don't you think?"

Guzma sighed. It sounded like a terrible idea but what can this kid do anyway? The thing he would probably make him do would be to make him do a prank on Hala or something dumb as hell. "Ready to get beat down by Guzma? Well then!" Sun can only grinned as he reached for the poke balls in his pockets.

\----

"GODDAMN, GUZMA! HOW CAN YOU LOSE AGAIN?", Guzma angrily called himself out as Sun happily patted his Mimikyu. Dumb ass idiot kept letting him swords-dance his way to sweeping his entire team. Feeding it a sitrus berry before returning it to its ball, Sun folded his arms and approached Guzma.

"Heh, I guess big bad Guzma will always lose to me, eh?" Bringing a hand to his chin, he acted like he was wondering what he should ask; as if he didn't already know what he wanted when he was telling the shop clerk to sell him some rope and lubricant.

Guzma scoffed angrily. "This is just a bad day, okay?! I wasn't planning on having any Pokemon battles, ya shit." Sigh, how many excuses are he gonna keep making, Sun wondered.

"Mmm, anyway...", Sun mumbled as he dropped his backpack down onto the ground. Opening and reaching inside, he pulled a piece of rope and a cat-eared hairband that Lillie send over as a souvenir.

Guzma quickly broke out of his self-loathing fit when he saw the objects. "What the hell are you planning with those?", he asked curiously. The mischievous glint in Sun's eyes made him a bit nervous.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough", Sun replied in a sing-song voice. Licking his lips in excitement, he slowly approach Guzma, casually carrying the rope in one hand the hairband in the other in an attempt to not scare him too quickly. Guzma seems like the type to cop out when he's scared. Like a coward.

Sun stood on his tiptoes, pouting when Guzma stood up straighter, making it impossible for Sun to put the hairband on him. "Oi, bend down," Sun asked, annoyed. Guzma just rolled his eyes and crouched down, letting Sun pat his hands on his floofy hair before putting the hairband on. Guzma grunted as he touched the velvety texture of the fake ears, before staring down as the grinning face of Sun.

Chuckling to the sight of Guzma with cat ears, He motioned Guzma to bend closer. Sighing, he crouched at eye-level before he got a surprised kiss from Sun.

Guzma froze, as Sun pressed his lips against his own. Slowly, Sun pulled back, smirking at Guzma's puzzled face. "You know, I always had a crush on you... I always thought you were so cool. This bad boss of Team Skull..."

Sun pushed his body against Guzma and Guzma, shocked at the events, fell down onto his buttocks, as Sun slowly crawled on top of Guzma. "W-what are you doing?!" Guzma exclaimed, finally gaining enough conscious to realize that the young champion of Alola is crawling all over him, a hungry glint in his eyes and a ferociousness in his grin.

"Mmm, I'm taking my prize. Don't you remember?", Sun said cooingly. Slipping his hands underneath Guzma's undershirt, he felt his hands warm up at the touch of bare skin. Surprisingly muscled, Sun thought to himself. Guzma always kinda look scrawny but he has a pretty well-defined chest, and firm pectoral muscles. Sun pouted to himself, he never thought he himself had a good body.

Firm, rough hands grasp the lithe arms of Sun, and Sun looked back at Guzma's face. Guzma looked flustered, confused and most importantly, angry. "Get off, kid. This is out of line, even for you." Sun smiled unconcerned, leaned in and whispered, "Oh, is Guzma gonna run away now? Like a little coward?"

Guzma seemed shocked, his breathing becoming increasingly heavy, his grasp loosening, and he turned his face away. Sun nodded, before peeling away Guzma's undershirt, carefully removing it so that the hairband doesn't come off. As soon as it's off, Sun stepped back and looked at his opponent. All flustered and red, all vulnerable, Sun just leaned back and smiled. All in the day's work.

Grabbing the rope on hand, he quickly leashed it around Guzma's neck before he can react. Guzma gulped and lightly struggled, but Sun giving him a light reprimand stopped him and he obediently allowed Sun to make a make-shift pet leash for him.

"Good boy." Sun whispered, stroking the back of Guzma's neck, swirling his fingers in a circular motion. Guzma blushed, as much as he wanted not to, being topless and treated like an animal by someone who had always presented themselves as a "good kid" felt amazingly shameful.

"Get on your knees." Sun called out, slowly stroking his hands to Guzma's muscled sides. Gulping, Guzma quickly shuffled around, getting onto his knees. Sun pushed Guzma's back down, causing Guzma to drop his palms to the floor. Getting him to all fours. Guzma felt chills. This was not a position he wanted to be in.

Guzma flinched when Sun suddenly grind his feet against Guzma's buttocks, lightly digging against the crevice. "Oi, fuck off.", Guzma growled. Receiving a laugh in reply, Sun leaned in and sneered, "Is this really something you wanted to say when you're in this position?"

With a hard pull, Guzma yelped as the rope around his neck tightened. Guzma's eyes angrily bore through Sun, who just shrugged in reply. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you weren't something expecting this? As if you wouldn't do the same thing if I lost.", Sun grumbled, as he dragged his bag closer while maintaining his firm grip on the rope, and his feet between Guzma's legs.

"I'm not a sick pervert like you!", Guzma shouted, before his pants and boxers get pulled down, revealing his bare ass. "Wh-What?!", he said, startled before his leash got pulled against and he coughed at the strain of the rope grinding against his neck.

"Quit complaining. I won. Like I always do. You know that I always win, and you still decide to battle me on those terms.", Sun said as he stood behind Guzma's ass, grinding his sole and toes alongside Guzma's crack.

"I wouldn't had say yes if I knew you were such a piece of shit!", Guzma whined. Sun pressed his lips together, "Why do you have to keep making excuses all the time?"  
With one hand, he kneaded and massaged the muscle. Surprisingly smooth, he noted to himself. Maybe...

"So you ever got fucked before?", Sun asked curiously. Letting a finger roam against Guzma's puckered hole, he lightly dabbed it with lubricant before continuing, "Come on, answer the question."

Guzma growled, "Fuck off, you shit. A-Ah!" As Sun slowly pushed one of his fingers inside, Guzma tried to pull away, before getting another tug on the leash. "GODDAMN IT, STOP!"

Sun rambled on, ignoring Guzma's exclamation. "Was it Professor Kukui? You guys knew each other, right? Or was it that police guy, Nanu?" Guzma remained silent so Sun continued, "Maybe the reason he stayed around Po Town so that he can make sure his fuckboy isn't into too much deep shit?" Not receiving any reaction from Guzma, Sun did a quick spank onto Guzma's ass, receiving a soft yelp from him.

"Well, that's okay... I'd like to pretend that your first time is with me.", Sun said teasingly. As if that was supposed to make him feel better about this, Guzma thought to himself.

Guzma gritted his teeth as he felt Sun's fingers wander around his back area. As much as he wanted to stand up and punch this kid down, he can't. Or more like he won't. It'll just prove that he's right.

With a hum, Sun slowly fingered Guzma, loosening and stretching him until Guzma was loose enough to fit in two fingers.

Giving a light kiss on one asscheek, Sun moved his hand downwards, before having a light grip onto Guzma's flaccid cock. "Mmm, not hard", Sun mused disappointedly. "Oh course, it's not hard! Why the fuck would it be hard from you?!", Guzma angrily shouted.

A surprisingly hard tug from the leash, and Guzma gasped, the rope rubbing hard against his soft neck skin. Guzma's hands reached for his neck, struggling to grab the rope wrapping around his throat.

Eventually, the grip loosen and Guzma collapsed, the chest pumping as he tried to breathe in as much air as possible. Sun crawled next to him, patting his head lightly, as he shushed Guzma down. "See? There's no need to be so cheeky." Sun said calmly, stroking Guzma's face as he wheezed in air.

Dragging his hand down all the way back to Guzma's crotch, he lightly tugged the organ, giving his hand an casual lick before continuing the process. Eventually, Guzma's cock started hardening, growing to a decently long and thick shaft. Sun grinned in surprise.

"Man... Your dick looks pretty amazing.", Sun exclaimed as he continued to stroke the length. Guzma hold back a moan with his forearm, biting it deeply. "Oi, there's no need to hold back. I'm not gonna get mad.", Sun said as he noticed. He continued stroking, sending unwanted senses of pleasure spiking through Guzma's body.

Guzma started panting, his hips embarrassingly starting to move in beat with Sun's hand. Pre-come leaked heavily, as Sun milked him, massaging his shaft gently with the occasional hard tug.

Before long, Guzma felt he was gonna to cum but as if Sun sensed it was coming, he stopped. Removing his hand from Guzma's throbbing dick, he wiped the excess pre-come, sweat and spit on Guzma's shaky back, before returning to Guzma's ass.

Immediately slipping two fingers in, Guzma couldn't hold back and immediately pushed back, enveloping Sun's fingers completely. Sun's eyes widen in surprise. "Huh, did I really made you feel so good? I'm glad", he said. Guzma wasn't sure if he was messing with him, but all he wanted is for this to be over. He wanted to cum. And then he wanted Sun to leave.

The sight of Guzma being so agitated send up a sense of power over Sun. With his sweaty palms, he tried to maintain his grip on the leash as he inserted a third finger. Guzma groaned in a surprisingly lustful groan, making Sun's normally calm face redden. Fuck, that was actually really hot, he thought to himself.

Taking a pause to calm himself, he poured a lot more lubricant onto his fingers before he continued thrusting. Guzma seemed to decide to forgo all modesty and let out as much sound as he wanted. When Sun hit a particular tight spot, Guzma let out a deep groan and slowly pulled himself off before forcing himself back against Sun's fingers.

Before long, Sun got his own aching erection, and he quickly pulled down his cargo pants and slicked himself up. He might not be as big and thick as Guzma and admittedly, he's a bit concerned that he was a bit too... small. Shaking his head, he adjusted himself against Guzma's hole and slowly drove it in.

Guzma's grunts became higher pitched as more of Sun's hard cock went deeper inside. Letting go of the leash, he palmed the firm muscles of Guzma's ass and slowly thrust back out. Shifting his position for better balance, he gulped and thrust back in, eliciting a breathy moan out of Guzma.

As his thrusts quicken, Sun opened his mouth to make a taunting comment but found it difficult as the pleasure spread through his body, from the tip of his dick all to the tips of his toes. Absorbed in the heat of Guzma's sweaty body, the tight hold Guzma's slicked up ass has over his dick, and the delightful noises Guzma is making, all Sun could think and want was to fuck Guzma as hard as he can, and to make that boy squeal.

Leaning his body forward, he dragged his tongue alongside Guzma's sweaty neck, wringing out a cute shiver from Guzma. "You're so fucking cute, you know that? So perfect on your knees.", Sun moaned out, as he rapidly thrust back in again and again. Normally, something that cheesy and patronizing would cause Guzma to give a snarky comeback but all he could do was mumbled back a moan and bump his ass back.

Before long, Sun can feel his own coming orgasm. The tightness of his balls, alongside his lightheaded and unsteady breaths easily alerted him. With a final deep thrust, he rammed all the way before cumming. Squirting out thick hot cum deep inside of Guzma's aching asshole gave Sun such a blissful sensation. He bit his lips to hold back his moans, as he kept on cumming, causing some cum to leak out of Guzma's hole. As he pulled back, he pushed his thumbs against the orifice, trying to block it up before giving up and falling down onto his ass.

Pulling up his pants, Sun stared at his masterpiece, the ex-leader of Team Skull, on all fours, with cum leaking out of his ass. With a devious smirk, he crawled his way towards Guzma, slicking his hand with the leftover liquids on his hand before moving onto Guzma's aching cock.

"You're such a good boy. Guess you aren't completely worthless after all.", Sun taunted, as he softly stroked Guzma's shaft. Dripping with pre-cum and looking ready to burst, it was only with a few light tugs before Guzma quickly erupted all over Sun's hands.

Sun felt sprays of heated cum flow all over his hands. He grinned, satisfied. He looked back at Guzma's red face, covered with sweat and a little bit of drool. Lifting his cum-covered hand over Guzma's face, he commanded. "Lick it."

A short pause occured before Guzma replied, "Fuck you, you sick fuck.", with a spit at Sun's hand. "Geez, that's what I get for giving you a handy?", Sun chided.

He wiped his hand against the dirtied floor, and quickly stood up and grabbed his bag. Better leave as soon as possible before Guzma gained his balls back.

Guzma slowly rose back but rapidly grabbed Sun's wrist before he could leave. Sun froze, a bit scared, no matter how much he didn't want to admit to himself. Guzma stared back at him, still naked, still sweaty, and still gross. Sun gulped, "What are you going to do? Beat me up? Can't win fair and square so you gonna use violence?"

A moment later and Guzma's grip eased up, and he slowly backed away. "I'll get you for this...", he whispered in a dark tone. "You fucked up big time, kid."

"Right, right." Sun replied. Quickly holding the doorknob and opening it up, he had to let himself have the last word. "If you want to do this again, call me anytime. Try to not to lose on purpose, okay? That'll be especially boring for me." Giving his regular plastered smile, Sun quickly jogged off, leaving a naked Guzma to dwell on those final words. He could hear Guzma toss the hairband at the wall. Might need to think of an excuse for Lillie.

As Sun hummed as he lightly walked away out, waving to the Team Skull grunts that didn't realize that their ex-boss just got ass fucked, he thought to himself. Guzma seems like the kind of loser to lose intentionally for THAT kind of punishment. How pathetic.

How really pathetic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at writing. Also I'm bad at tagging, so please tell me if I missed anything. I saw a picture of Guzma on my leash so I wanted to write something about pet play but what I wrote ended a lot worse than I anticipated. And I might have completely forgot about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this attempted at something. Criticisms are always welcome, and sorry if I fucked up with typos and tenses. I am bad at writing.


	2. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every winning streak needs to break soon enough.

 

Sun tapped his foot as he waited for more challengers to come. As much as he wanted to run off, Professor Kukui apparently got upset after Sun avoided the responsibility of his title and made it mandatory that the champion had to "work" and wait for challengers for at least 6 hours a day baring family or urgent matters. This is so stupid, why would a professor have so much power anyway?

Grumbling away, Sun leaned back against his chair. "God, I want to go and sleep.", he whined to myself. Hearing some footsteps, he straighten his back and try to maintain his professional smiling face. Gonna keep that smile, gotta keep that smile...

That smile quickly turned into a frown as he spotted whom was walking up the steps. Aww, fuck, it's Guzma. Walking with that swagger that he had when he was a Team Skull boss. Gods, he's even wearing those stupid sunglasses again.

Sun quickly turned his head, calming himself down. It's a public space, there's no way he's gonna murder you here, Sun muttered to himself.

Sun hadn't seen Guzma since that... incident. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to fuck his ass. Or at least, he could have went through the trouble of actually seducing him. Guzma seems like the type who would melt if someone treated him nicely. Heh.

Sun silently chuckled to himself before realizing that Guzma was standing right across him, arms crossed, waiting for him to go through the challenger process. Steeling himself, he jumped to his feet and nervously approached Guzma.

"Hello, I am the current champion Sun and I will be your final opponent. If you can beat me, then you would be the new champion of Alola. Wouldn't that be grand?", Sun said, adding as much majestic flair as possible. As much as he wanted to roll his eyes and puke at the garbage that he had to say, he kept on going, keeping that smile as always. "Now, are you ready to challenge me?"

"Right, right? Ready to get beat down by human destruction, kid?", replied Guzma. Surprisingly confident, Sun thought to himself, for a man who was a bottom bitch. Shrugging his shoulders, Sun grabbed a pokeball on his belt. Get ready to lose as usual.

\----

"W-what?", Sun stammered, as his Mimikyu fainted. "WHAT THE HELL IS A BULLET PUNCH?"

Guzma shrugged his shoulders. "HAH, I guess the undefeated champion is finally defeated. By Big boss Guzma!" With a loud laugh, he walked his way towards the throne.

"Oi, don't you dare! You cheater!", Sun shouted. Waving his arms in anger, he quickly ran past Guzma and stood in front of him. "You. Cheated. Fuck you."

"Wow, that's not appropriate language for an EX-champion, don't ya think?" Guzma jeered. Sun breathe in heavily. "Well, I refuse to accept that as a win. As if anyone would believe that the leader of a bunch of trash thugs would be able to beat the Alolan champion, anyway."

Sun wringed his hands, "No proof, bug boy. Now get out." Guzma just shook his head and tapped his sunglasses. "Figured that you would be a piece of shit again, so I took the liberty of recording the last match. Got it all in here, kid." Sun pursed his lips. "Heh, and it was still recording when ya were having your tantrum."

Sun shook his head stubbornly. He had not lost a single battle since he arrived in Alola. There's no way he's gonna start losing again. As he quickly pondered on what to do, Guzma just stared down at him, clearly gleeful at finally beating down not only the champion, but the punk ass kid who had been beating him in battle since the very first day that they met.

After solemnly making his decision, Sun stared down at the ground as he began to speak, "I-I lost so... I got to do whatever you want, right?" Clasping his hand against Guzma's jacket sleeve, he gave his most innocent face. "W-we can just pretend all this never happened, and I-I'll do whatever you want."

Guzma's eyebrows rose and he rubbed his temples. "You are so messed up, kid." A moment passed before he grabbed Sun's hand and dragged him across the room and down the stairs. "Oi, what are you doing?", Sun asked, praying that Guzma isn't just gonna alert Kukui and tell him he lost.

Guzma turned his head, and gave a devilish smirk. "Well, you did say you're gonna do whatever I want, right? Can't do it in public, can we? Now hush." Sun could only paste on his regular smile. Just keep on smiling as usual.

\----

They silently paced together in Po Town, where only the light drizzle of rain and the occasional footsteps can be heard. Sun looked around, seeing the regular Team Skull grunts lazing around. Some are hiding for shelter in the rain, while others are chasing each other around. Nice to be so carefree, Sun mumbled to himself, before approaching the front door of Team Skull's headquarters.

Normally the creaks and howls of winds would barely bother Sun at all, but this particular circumstances, goosebumps rose throughout his body. Following Guzma as they slowly walked up the stairs, Sun tried to encourage himself. "No fucking way, Guzma has the balls to do anything.", he thought consciously. "He's probably just gonna bend over and ask to get fucked."

A particularly loud creak jolted him out of his thoughts and he stared back at the back of the tall slouching man ahead of him. The last time he saw of Guzma, he was bend over with cum leaking out of his ass. "There's no way that would happen to me," Sun gulped.

After a moment that felt much longer than it actually was, they eventually reached back to the throne room. Guzma opened the door and quickly went in, while Sun stalled behind him. Guzma looked back, smirking and stared down Sun. "What, kid? Ya scared now? Lost your guts now that you're on the other side?"

Agitated, Sun quickly brushed past Guzma and entered the room. Glancing around, it looked the same as usual, and all cleaned from the previous incident. Firm hands grasped his shoulders and he perked up. With heavy breathing, he stood still as Guzma recline himself closer. "Let's get this show on the road," Guzma cooed before he tightly grasped Sun with his arms and lift him in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN!", Sun shouted angrily, hoisting his legs up to strike Guzma. With deft speed, Guzma slipped one of his arms under Sun's legs together, pulling them closer to his chest. Sun wiggled around, trying to break free, but Guzma easily put his chest onto his shoulder, maintaining a firm grip on Sun's back.

Carrying Sun over his shoulder, Guzma chuckled and slowly walked his way to the armchair, as Sun squirm on top. Guzma chuckled at the ineffective attempted to escape, and gave Sun a hard spank on the ass, eliciting a squeak in return.

Sun, face red and flustered eventually just accepted his fate and waited before Guzma sat down on the chair and moved him onto his lap.

Now uncomfortably close to Guzma's face, Sun put on a strong look of defiance as he looked straight at the man. His eyes met with Guzma's standard wary face, cheerfully smiling as if he was used to having young men on his lap. Sun growled, as Guzma leaned back, still holding him down with his arms.

"Guzma don't need a shitty leash to keep you under control, eh? Maybe you're more submissive than I thought.", Guzma taunted, receiving a "fuck you" in reply. Guzma rolled his eyes, before slipping his hands under Sun's shirt.

Sun cringed, feeling the rough calloused hands rub his smooth chest. Sun wiggled and struggled, but couldn't do much under Guzma's grip. A little flicker on his nipples made his chest tighten and his breath quicken.

"Huh, you're pretty sensitive, huh?" Guzma teased, grazing his fingers in a circular motion before motioning with his eyes for Sun to lift up his arms. Sun whined, but a pinch on his tender nipples, quickly encourage him to do so.

As he moved his arms up, Guzma slowly removed Sun's t-shirt, clumsily knocking down Sun's cap. Sun pouted, as his head and chest are left bare, and as Guzma whistle in appreciation. "Heh, kinda flat, eh?"

"Piss off, not everyone has giant mantits like you do.", Sun replied annoyed. Guzma snorted, lightly grazing Sun's chest with his fingertips. "It's called muscle. Maybe you should try working out instead of getting that Machamp to do everything for you."

Sun turned his head away as Guzma fondled his chest. Does that fucker have a cheeky comment for everything? He breathe in heavily as Guzma started being more aggressive with his touches. As Guzma gave a light pull on Sun's nipples, he exclaimed exasperatedly, "Oi, I don't have breasts. Are you just gonna keep doing this?!"

Guzma rose an eyebrow up, before leaning in closer and giving a nipple a light suckle. Sun shifted his hips at the touch, as the warm wet tongue of Guzma stroke one nipple as Guzma's hand tweaked the other.

"T-this is fucking stupid.", Sun moaned out, unconsciously grinding himself against Guzma's lap. Guzma pulled off and laughed, as Sun redden when he realized what he was doing. "Oh right, oh right. You really want more. Let's get to the main event.," Guzma teasingly chided.

Gesturing Sun to raise his hips, Sun uncomfortably obeyed as Guzma quickly stripped off his jacket and undershirt. Now being topless, Guzma winked and pointed at his pants. "Pull it off for me."

Sun rolled his eyes defiantly but his hands was shaking nervously. He pulled the pants, Guzma rolling his hips along the way, before leaving Guzma in his black boxer-briefs. Guzma opened his legs, and pushed Sun down, putting him in the position of being between the legs of Big Boss Guzma.

Sun looked straight at Guzma, who looked smug before quickly shifting to annoyance. "Oi, I don't want to fuck a dead fish. Take some initiative."

Sun blushed, before staring down at Guzma's crotch. A small hardening shaft can easily be seen peaking. As much as he wanted to call Guzma out for having a little dick, his past experience proved that Guzma is packing some decent equipment. Growling to himself, he mustered the courage to shimmy down Guzma's underwear.

Gulping at the sight of Guzma's bare cock, Sun anxiously licked his hands before grabbing on the hardening appendage. Guzma hummed happily, staring down as Sun jerked him off. Sun avoided eye contact as he massaged the cock, slowly watching it grow firmer and harder until it was fully erected.

Guzma thrust his hips in motion against Sun's sweaty hands, leaking copious amount of pre-cum before saying, "Come on, use your mouth, kid." Sun angrily glared at Guzma, who just shrugged. Guzma moved closer, pushing his thumb against Sun's tightly closed mouth. "COME ON, OPEN.", he commanded aggressively. Sun eventually gave up and opened up, as Guzma shove his fingers down his mouth.

"Good boy... Now if you bite, someone's coming home to mommy black and blue, ya understand?" Sun nodded. Admittedly the idea had not even entered his mind, but now he's definitely not gonna try it.

Shifting his body for a better position, Sun pressed his lips against Guzma's slicked cock-head, wet from sweat and pre-cum. A little bit leaked into his mouth and he could taste a salty-bitterness. Steeling himself, he motioned nervously and gave the cock a kiss.

Guzma looked on, as Sun slowly lapped up the pre-cum drooling down his cock with his tongue. Guzma leaned back and happily stared at the kid who, based on the way he is acting, is probably giving his very first blowjob.

With moist lips, Sun slathered the cockhead with saliva, before gulping in air and letting the shaft enter his mouth. Sun breathe in heavily through his nose, face blushing when he realized that he's basically inhaling Guzma's scent. Guzma closed his eyes, keeping his hands ready in case Sun decides to get cheeky, but based on this performance, Guzma figured he didn't have much to worry about.

Sun awkwardly motioned his head, diving in slowly, and trying his best to keep his tongue moving. Occasionally, Guzma would give a hard thrust with his hips, but Sun managed to properly manage himself and not fall into a coughing fit. Pulling his lips away from a plop, and using his fingers to stroke, he shyly looked up at Guzma.

Guzma laid back, clearly in control. Sweeping his hair with his hand, he gave this cocky look that made Sun just want to punch the hell out of him. Calming himself, he swallowed and dove back to Guzma's cock. Better to suck him off and quickly get this over with.

Holding a firm grasp onto Guzma's thick thighs, Sun aggressively slurped down, seemingly getting used to the sensation of having a fat cock in his mouth. Bobbing down, he tried to coax out an orgasm from Guzma, moving one hand to gently massage Guzma's heavy balls. He can feel the balls rising-

With a sudden grunt, Guzma pulled Sun off, extracting a surprised gasp in response. Sun wiped his mouth and closed his eyes, expecting Guzma to start jacking right there and to cum on his face. No cum came, and he cautiously opened his eyes to see Guzma sat down, breathing heavily.

As Sun stared down at Guzma with his erected throbbing cock, heavily panting and a surprisingly flustered face, a thought sneaked in that he thought Guzma looked actually really hot in that state. Shaking his head vigorously, he scolded himself for thinking about something that dumb.

Guzma slowly pulled himself up and hugged Sun, surprising the kid. He pulled the boy's back towards him and yanked down his pants, leaving his bare bottom hanging loose in the air. Sun squeaked at his sudden complete nudity. And the harsh stare that Guzma is looking at his ass...

Guzma moved closer to his Sun's ass, keeping a firm grip on his back before leaning uncomfortably close for Sun's comfort. Cheekily grinning, Guzma gave a light bite on one of Sun's asscheeks before bringing his tongue close to the asshole, giving a lick before getting more aggressive.

Sun impulsively pushed back, angrily scolding himself for letting himself slipped in such a vulnerable position. But the hot breath tickling him and the wet muscle poking at his entrance is surprisingly pleasurable.

Guzma pulled back, saliva still clinging from his mouth before grabbing a bottle of lubricant hidden underneath the armchair. Did he plan this scenario and had that prepared, so did he just bang some many people in this room that he always had a bottle ready? Sun pondered in a daze before the cool feeling of lubricated fingers brought him back.

Muffling his mouth with his forearm, Sun hold back grunts as Guzma gently fingered him. One finger quickly became two and then three, and Sun was soon getting fingered fuck gently. A lewd moan slipped from his mouth, and he heard Guzma chuckled. He whined in embarrassment as his body instinctively shook from the pleasure.

"Not such a tough kid now, eh?", Guzma teased, increasing the speed by increments before ramming those fingers deep inside. Sun let out a high-pitched moan, as his knees shook. "Who knew the champion of Alola liked getting fingered so much. Especially by Guzma!", he exclaimed proudly.

Sun waved his arms over his head, trying to hide his crimson face. "Stop it.", he whined. "You fucking loser." Guzma shook his head and dug deeper, causing Sun to let out a loud cry. "Man, I would have been gentler if you didn't speak so much. Guess your mouth is best when it's plugged with cock, eh?" Sun just breathe heavily, his mind and body tingling with pleasure.

As Guzma continued to fingerfuck Sun, his idle hand moved straight to Sun's harden cock, which throbbed and twitch at every thrust. With a light flick, Sun moaned out, legs moving and kicking around as his body was attacked with pleasurable senses.

"Hey, kid. Say it. Say you want my cock in your ass.", Guzma whispered, rubbing Sun's blushing face. "Say it and I'll give you what you want."

Sun glared angrily, and proclaimed, "No fucking way-" before a deep thrusts interrupted his words with a grunt. "Goddamn...", he whined out.

Guzma sniggered. "Come on, just say it. You gonna be more honest, kid.", as he leaned his body closer. Biting a light nibble on Sun's earlobe, he blow cool air alongside Sun's neck, before giving light kiss pecks.

This type of bodily contact was not something Sun was used to, and in frustration, he shouted, "OKAY! Fine... I-I want your cock in my ass!" Guzma just smiled before pulling his fingers out and lifting Sun up.

Dropping him down on the bed, he pointed and asked Sun to get on all fours. Sun quickly moved, cursing himself silently as Guzma opened up his ass, staring down at the loosened hole. Grasping his erected shaft, he pointed and slowly sheathe his dick inside Sun's virginal body.

Sun gasped as Guzma slowly penetrated him. Being much bigger than just three fingers, he struggled to maintain balance and control as Guzma shifted his weight. As around 4 inches entered, Guzma maintained grip on Sun's hips before quickly thrusting all the way in.

Sun squeaked in pain, his legs kicking around as the sudden intrusion took place. Guzma massaged Sun's back, whispering surprisingly tender words as he stayed still. Enjoying the tight muscles squeezing his cock, and the sight of Sun wheezing and panting right in front of him, making a face that probably no one else had ever seen. Guzma felt more powerful than he thought possible.

Eventually, he pulled out, leaving the tip of his cock inside Sun. Sun whined and wiggled his hips, trying to push back and get more cock inside but Guzma supported his hips and kept him for moving.

"Oh come on, move already!", Sun complained. In reply, Guzma gave a hard spank onto one of Sun's ass cheek, eliciting a yelp of pain from Sun. "W-what was that for?", Sun asked. "Guzma wagged his finger. "Guzma's in control now. Don't need to be so cheeky, eh?" Sun grumbled in reply.

"Now tell me... why did you do it?", Guzma asked, his tone suddenly dark and serious. Sun gulped, "You mean last time..." he replied nervously. "Because..."

"Because I think you're a fucking loser, and I still think you're a loser! You think just because you have me like this now that I would ever think otherwise?" Sun taunted. He knew that enraging Guzma right now is probably the worst idea but fuck it, he has his pride and there's no way-

A hard thrust from Guzma stopped Sun's trail of thoughts and he explicitly let out a moan of pleasure. Sun's hips bucked as Guzma furiously thrust his cock inside of him, Guzma leaned in, and gave a hard bite onto Sun's neck, leaving a teeth-marked bruise.

As Guzma goes balls deep, his scrotum slamming against Sun's taint, Sun tried to hold back before tears started leaking out. The worst thing is that the tears aren't from fear, shame, or sadness but from pleasure. Every thrusts made his body scream. Every prostate hit gave way to a shameful moan. Sun swore under his breath as he started backing against Guzma.

The feeling of Guzma's trimmed pubic hair against his sensitive entrance, the light pants and moans that Guzma would make, the surprisingly nice scent and warmth . As they kept going, Sun is finding new parts that he's really enjoying. Before long, he can feel his coming orgasm.

He tighten his core to stop it but he couldn't. He tried but he just couldn't. With a drawn out moan, he came all over the bed, his legs shaking and his breath shaky. Guzma just kept going, making use of his body. Before long, he pulled out, and dragged Sun's head towards his face.

Thick ropes of cum shot out, spilling all over Sun's crimson face. Some spilled over his lips, some crossed his face, and even some got onto his hair. Sun whined in disappointment. With a playful pat on the cheek, Guzma slumped down and laid down onto the mattress.

Sun also laid back, embracing the softness of the mattress and the fact that his muscles could finally relax. As he made himself comfortable and tried to unwind, he felt a firm grip on his hips and he got pulled close to Guzma's chest.

"Sleep." Guzma mumbled, hushing when Sun began to speak. "I still got your cum all over my face, you bastard.", Sun said annoyed. Guzma just chuckled, "Let's just sleep. Clean up later." Sun struggled to break away, but admittedly he was tired... so closing his eyes a little wouldn't be that bad...

\----

"I hate you, by the way", Sun muttered to Guzma who just shrugged back. "Same to you."

Wiping his face with a clean rag that Guzma gave to him, Sun spat when he saw the amount of cum left on the rag. Can't believe I slept with that on my face, he thought to himself.

Guzma sat on the armchair, hands on his chin as his feet kicked happily. Sun looked at him and sighed. "Uh, I'll go tell Kukui you beat me and we'll get your champion title registered."

Guzma perked out, and let out a loud "UH?". Sun ignored it and continued, "I don't want Kukui to bitch me out if he ever knew so I'm just gonna let you take the title for a bit. It's only temporary though! I'll still come back when I'm done relaxing and kick your ass."

Guzma laughed out, "Okay then, I guess we fucked for no reason, huh? Unless you really just wanted to get a taste of big boss Guzma."

"Oh shut up, you moron."

"I'll shut you up with my dick, maybe."

After Sun was done cleaning himself, he adjusted his hat and quickly glanced back. "You ready or what? Come on, let's go."

Guzma stuck out his chest and proudly walked out, with Sun just trailing behind him. "Hey, kid. Next time we battle, wanna have the same deal?", Guzma asked cheekily. "Why? So I can fuck you again?", Sun retorted.

"Pff, as if. Like you wouldn't lose intentionally to get another ride on Guzma." Guzma replied. Sun swirled his pokeball in his hand. What kind of loser would lose intentionally for THAT kind of punishment. How pathetic.

Sun gulped.

How really pathetic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write but uh, at least I tried? I probably overthink when I write, and I use too many of the same words. I would love it if you think it's better than my previous works, though. I might rework this again in the future. Anyway, sorry for any typos and tense problems and criticisms are welcomed.


	3. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun returns and he wants a surprising reward.

Tap tap tappity tap. Guzma zoned out, with the only sound of his feet beating the ground for company. God, he regretted beating Sun so much. Sure, it was nice being the champion of Alola and gaining the respect of so many around him. But it seemed like there are even more challengers, especially when there are now confirmational proof that beating the champion really goes make you the new champion.

The amount of times he had seen Gladion, Hau and Plumeria kinda made him sick. Well, not Plumeria, he thought. She's a cool chick.

Loud footsteps alerted him to an approaching challenger and he irritably yawned. The sight of the young boy did brought some interest, though.

Sun was back, along with his signature creepy-ass smile and chest out. Waving his hand eagerly, he called Guzma out. "Sup, told you I'll be here to kick your ass and win back my title."

"Now hurry up and give your standard speech or whatever.", Sun pattered out, clearly way too energetic than normal. Guzma rolled his shoulders and opened his mouth, "I'm Champi-"

"Yeah yeah, Guzma Champion blah blah. Okay, let's do this.", Sun rushed out as he threw his poke ball, releasing his Mimikyu.

Guzma just shrugged his shoulders. This kid is too damn weird, he thought as he got ready to battle.

\----

"W-Was that the legendary Pokemon that bought us out of the Ultra Space?"

"Oh, right. You weren't there. Lillie made me catch it and then got mad when I just shove it in the box and never used it." Sun calmly stated before mumbling, "not like I wanted it in the first place..."

Guzma fold his arms. "That's bullshit."

"Anywho, looks like I'm the winner now! Again! As usual!" Sun boasted, sticking out his tongue before running up to Guzma and grabbing his hand. "And you know what I get when I win?" Sun beamed.

Guzma just groaned. "Is this gonna be a regular thing now?" he complained.

"W-What?" Sun asked, his face suddenly unreadable.

"Ugh, anyway. Don't be a pussy and follow me." Sun replied. His big hands grabbed by Sun's cold hands, Guzma just let himself get dragged.

\---

Guzma mumbled to himself as he walked through the old familiar streets of Po Town. Sun maintained a firm grip on his hand, giving a light squeeze occasionally.

Guzma gazed down on the shorter boy ahead of him, watching the ends of his fluffy hair bounce on every spirited step that he took. Guza remembered the last time something like this happened, except in reverse.

Remembering the cute squeaks and moans that Sun made back then had Guzma lightly smiling. Though he originally did it just to teach the kid a lesson, he ended enjoying it a lot more than he anticipated.

Sighing to himself, Guzma wondered what was going to happen. Being on the losing end, he expected that he'll be bend over and getting a pounding. Rubbing his ass nervously, he created a plan in his mind to maybe just suck Sun as quickly as possible and hopefully Sun would be too tired to do anything else.

Nodding to himself proudly, Guzma grumbled when he realized what he was actually planning to give a dude a blowjob. Sure, it was to prevent getting assfucked but still. He sighed. What had his life come to be?

\---

Guzma walked up the creaking stairs, and looked at the doors of the nostalgic throne room of his old base. Sun paused, clutching his knees for a second.

"Are you serious? It was like a 30 minute walk." Guzma teased. Sun glared back in return.

"I ran all the way to Mount Lanakila and had to drag you all the way here.", Sun replied, with heavy pants. "Pretty sure we were just walking normally when we teleport down..." Guzma continued.

"Oh, shut up. Not everyone has stamina and leg muscles like you.", Sun said defeatedly. Opening the doors aggressively, he ran in and quickly leaped onto the bed.

Guzma sniggering at the childish act, just entered and locked the doors. He didn't want the chance of anyone possibly walking in on what might occur. He sat down next to Sun on the bed, the mattress sinking due to the added pressure.

Throwing his hat away, Sun rolled onto his front and laid his head onto a pillow. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and moaned, as he stretched his limbs out. Guzma could hear Sun's joints cracking. Jeez, this kid really needs to move more.

Guzma laid his back onto the bed, causing Sun to quickly dodge to not get his head crushed. Sun grumbled, as he laid his head against Guzma's chest roughly, making Guzma cough from the sudden weight. "Heh, so what are we going to do, or do ya just want to cuddle in bed all day?" Guzma asked.

"Do I have to tell you to shut up all the time?", Sun complained, as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Didn't know you were in such a hurry. Technically, I'm the champion now so you don't have to do anything anymore."

Guzma scratched his head annoyed. He knew Sun was right and it wasn't like he was completely unhappy about that. Still, he didn't like having the fact that he lost rubbed in his face. "Look, Guzma here just want to get it over with."

"No rush. I'm the winner so I get to choose when and what we do." Sun stated, before leaning his head back against Guzma's chest and closing his eyes. Lightly humming, he played with his own hair before drumming the surface of the bed with his fingers.

Guzma sighed audibly, as he waited for Sun to make the first move. Minutes passed and Sun continued resting, opening his eyes ocassionally before closing his eyes quickly again.

"Aren't ya just gonna fuck me in the ass? I'm getting bored." Guzma complained in a low voice. Sun remained silent. More time passed before Sun suddenly rose, the back of his head messy from laying against Guzma.

"Oi, finally." Guzma said, rubbing his chest gingerly. He looked at Sun who just quickly avoided his gaze. Sun inhaled deeply before shifting his body closer to Guzma, who rose and straighten up his back as their legs touch.

Guzma felt his hands gripped with confident hands, and he awkwardly pulled back as Sun suddenly moved in closer. Their heads close, face to face. Sun's face was surprisingly flushed, and his lips slightly chapped. There was an awkward pause before Sun went for the kill and gave Guzma a kiss on the lips.

Guzma froze, as Sun awkwardly pecked on him. Guzma didn't had time to comprehend what was happening. The way Sun kissed was embarrassing and pretty bad. Just dry lips on lips contact, like it was... his first time?

Sudden pounding on his chest woke him from his stupor. "What the hell?! Why am I doing all the work?" Sun whined, his voice shaking. Guzma just quickly shook his head in apology, before grasping Sun's hands back and returning the kiss.

Sun breathe in heavily in surprise. Before long, he was awkwardly kissing back. Guzma decided to take control, removing his hands away from Sun's hands to crawling them up against Sun's hips and thighs. Sun let out a soft hum, his hands nervously clenched on his sides, as if he had no idea what to do with them.

Guzma slowly moved his hands upwards, to Sun's sides and to Sun's head. Guzma prodded his tongue against Sun's lips, asking for an opening before Sun eventually loosened his lips up. Guzma slicked his tongue in, maintaining a firm grip onto Sun's hair.

Their tongues touched and wrestled, Guzma overpowering his opponent down. Sun moaned and shifted his body closer, before they pulled back to breathe. As Guzma pulled away, he stared down onto Sun's flustered pink face. Lips slightly apart, and his eyes slightly closed.

As if broken from a trance, Sun suddenly pushed Guzma away. Looking away, he aggressively rub his face with his hands, mumbling to himself something that Guzma couldn't hear. Guzma just leaned back, his fingers touching his lips. "Wow..." Guzma started. "You're really bad at kissing."

He earned a swift kick on his sides, which didn't hurt much admittedly. With a light chuckle, he rubbed his sides. "Hey, just stating the truth."

Sun stared down at Guzma who only grinned back in return. Face still flushed but with an aggressive expression, Sun crawled towards Guzma. Sun's hands grabbed Guzma's crotch, before he started rubbing it hard.

Guzma quickly frowned. Oh right, he's still gonna be taking it in the ass. Sun's hands quickly pulled down Guzma's pants and boxers, leaving him bare below his torso.

Pulling away, Sun grabbed the hem of his tank shirt, removing it quickly before he loosened his belt and pulled down his pants. Guzma tilted his head. Talking off all his clothes, eh?

As Sun stripped off his clothing, leaving him in his socks and shoes, he bend over to grab something from his bag. Guzma's eyes focused on Sun's bottom. That kid is a brat but damn, that's a cute ass. Slowly hardening, Guzma gave himself a few strokes, as he nervously waited.

"Aha!", Sun exclaimed, grabbing a bottom of lubricant and a ball-gag. Guzma cringed. Is that going to be in his mouth? Sun clearly saw the nervousness on his face. Giving a wink, he said. "Don't worry, it's clean."

Guzma scoffed. He wasn't even worried about that but now...

Sun seemed to regain control of the situation. Walking cockily, he gave his familiar smile before asking, "Open your mouth?" Guzma rolled his eyes before he agreed, awkwardly opening his mouth and waiting.

Sun eagerly attached the ball-gag to Guzma, smirking confidently as Guzma blushed. Light amount of drool dripped down from Guzma's mouth and he leaned his head back to stop himself from choking.

Sun nodded happily before he climbed onto Guzma, his hips cradling against Guzma's waist. Grabbing Guzma's hand, he dripped a large amount of lubricant against Guzma's fingers.

Guzma closed his eyes tightly. Sun's not gonna make him finger himself, right? Guzma felt his hand gripped before his fingers get pushed inside.

Guzma opened his eyes in surprise as he take in the sight of Sun fucking himself onto Guzma's fingers. Face flushed red, he let out a light moan as he pushed in two fingers inside himself. "Fuck." Sun swore, as he shook his hips. "Come on, move your fingers, you idiot!"

Guzma tried to grin but the ball in the mouth prevented him so. With one hand maintaining a firm grip onto Sun's hip, he thrust his fingers deep inside, eliciting a loud groan of pleasure back.

As Sun rode Guzma's fingers, he dripped more lubricant onto his hand and started stroking Guzma's hardening cock. With the amount of pre-cum generated, it didn't take a long time before Guzma's cock was slicked up and ready to get ridden.

"O-Okay... I think I'm ready", Sun muttered to himself, slipping off from Guzma's fingers, accidentally letting out a light moan. With a reddening face, Sun stood up with shaking legs. Knuckles clenched, he lowered himself down onto Guzma's shaft, rubbing his head against his slippery hole.

Guzma just laid there, as he watched Sun nervously sunk onto his cock. Closing his eyes as Sun's muscles gripped against him, he could let out a low groan in pleasure.

Eventually, Sun managed to fit most of Guzma's dick inside. With a heavy exhale, he slowly lifted himself up, before falling back down again. His own cock throbbing, Sun bit down on his lip as he tried to take control, his ankles shaking from the pressure.

The sight of Sun trying to maintain control as he fucked himself on Guzma's dick was an amusing sight to Guzma. Slinging an arm and pulling Sun's torso to his own, he grabbed a cheek of Sun's ass before giving it a slap.

"W-What are you-", Sun started before the slap stopped the words from leaving his mouth. A deep thrust from Guzma and Sun gasped, as he tried to push away and put himself back on top. Another pull and push and Sun's grasp of the situation loosen. "F-fuck..." Sun muttered, as he nuzzled his face against the warm heat of Guzma's muscular chest.

Guzma gave another slap, eliciting a grunt and Sun pushing back on his dick. Massaging Sun's lightly pink ass, Guzma opened his legs widely before giving Sun what he wanted, with deep and quick thrusts.

Sun could only muttered swears as he get used roughly. A hand wandered down to his dick and he slowly stroked himself. A haze of pleasure blurred his senses as he instinctively gave soft kisses onto Guzma's pectorals, and flicked his tongue against Guzma's nipple.

Guzma tightened his grip against Sun's ass as he pumped harder. Guzma breathe heavily from his nose, as the scent of sweat and sex filled the room. He glance down at Sun who meekly mewed and moaned, pushing his lithe body against Guzma's bigger and stronger body. Guzma never felt more in control, despite the gag in his mouth.

Eventually, Guzma stopped. His cock still inside of Sun, he leaned his head back, his breathing in sync with Sun. "W-Why are you stopping?", Sun whined. Grabbing Guzma's hair aggressively, he pulled Guzma's face close to his.

"Come on...", Sun complained, as he sensually licked the drool slipping out of Guzma's stuffed mouth. With strengthen determination, Guzma retaliated with a hard slap on Sun's ass before pulling back slowly.

Sun made a pleasurable moan before he went back to laying on Guzma's chest. "Shit, I'm getting close...", Sun muttered out before he tighten his eyelids and let out a squeal. White strands of cum came from Sun's cock, and spilled all over Guzma's abs.

Encouraged by Sun's orgasm, Guzma quickly thrust in and out before giving one last deep push, filling Sun all the way. Thick ropes of cum filled Sun's hole, before Guzma finally pulled out.

Heavy pants filled the room, as Sun laid down, trying to stop the cum in his ass from spilling down. Eventually, he removed his head away from Guzma's chest. His face, shiny from a mixture of Guzma and his own sweat. He tried to hide his happiness, but a smile still managed to creep its way onto his face. Quickly, he removed the ball gag from Guzma, before rolling away.

Guzma massaged his jaw, looking at Sun's sweaty back and bruised bottom. Snaking his arms around Sun, he chuckled and laid the chin on top of Sun's head. "T-That was nice", Guzma muttered, receiving a light hum in reply.

Guzma just closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.

\---

"I think I actually like it better without the ball gag." Sun said quietly, as he folded the bed blanket.

"Huh, really? Guzma asked surprised. He punched the pillow to fluff it up. He wanted to help with the clean up but Sun scolded him and just told him to sit back and touch nothing. Weirdo. Eventually, Guzma got bored and tried to help, with Sun eventually begrudgingly accepting. "So you like listening to Guzma talk, eh?"

"Hush." Sun said cheekily. With a sigh, he grabbed his bag. "So... I'm gonna go now."

Giving a shrug, Guzma pulled his jacket closer to his body. "Guzma's going too."

"Right..."

Tap tap tappity tap. Guzma zoned out, with only Sun and the sound of their feet on ground for company. "So..." Sun started.

"When are we gonna have our next battle?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is editing? Anyway, comments and criticisms are appreciated. Thank you for reading and all the support. I like reading comments so feel free to tell me if you like it/hate it, etc.


End file.
